


Power

by angstbot



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something about power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Michelle Forbes being cast in Hunger Games, a thing I wrote in 2011 and never posted. 
> 
> Meant to be readable as either Kara or Kendra, so tagging both.
> 
> I do love them dark and dangerous, don't I?

There’s something about power.

Maybe it’s just _her_ power—that haze over her skin that makes your mouth water. You’re not sure if you want her to force you to your knees and demand that you suck her off or you really wish you could take her, break her, and reassemble her as a woman quivering under your hands and mouth. You suspect the latter.

But somehow you know she’d never let you, that even if she was frakking that cylon she never gave up her control.

So you settle for her voice caressing you when she barks out “Captain!”


End file.
